Moments shared
by Nasuti-san
Summary: Our time spent together..I remember, I have, always. They were special it was the only thing getting me through this mess. Please reiveiw tell me what you think I'm planning on doing more chapters Mia and AnubisCHAPTER 3 IS UP PLEASE REVIEW GUYS
1. Default Chapter

His hands kneeded into my back. Pain, pleasure all in one. He took away my tears.  
  
Words can not even explain what I felt. Emotinaly, physicaly. Joined together, our hands grasped. His mouth starting at the bridge of my noise moving down to my neck. So gentle. That's how I remembered him.  
  
Yulie was asleep in one of the spare bedrooms. It was late, I should have been sleeping myself. But I wasn't, know I'm glad that I hadn't. I was up typing away at my computer. Finding any vital informatin I could. Rowen and Ryo had left to the Dynasty. We were left in the mortal relm worrying. I tried so hard. Trying to do anything I could to help. I think I did it for many reasons. I didn't like to play the damsel in distress, I wanted to show everyone that I can be just as useful as a male. It was so hard. I used to be looked down upon from other men. Said I was a female, I should know where I stand. Also I did it for Grandfather. I miss him so much, he meant the world to me, and he still does.  
  
I sat typing away. I heard a noise coming from downstairs. Hesitantly, I got up. The noise came from the kitchen. I flicked the light switch. The lights didn't come on.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked my voice in a tremble. I heard something drop. I grabbed an object from the table, which happened to be a mythology book. I held it in defense.  
  
"Mia?" It was Anubis. I thought he was sleeping.  
  
"Anubis what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just trying to get something to eat." Guilt spread over me. Before we left Yulie and I had already finished eating. Poor Anubis.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Anubis, how rude of me not to ask you if you'd like something to eat." I said walking over to the fridgerator.  
  
"I'm sorry I should not have woken you."  
  
"You didn't. I was working on the computer trying to find any information I could on the armors and everything else." I said picking up the bag of flour that dropped.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said. I lit some candles and made something to eat for him. I guess he was hungry. He ate a whole bowl of rice. We talked for a while. I learned about his stay in the dynasty how he was a prisoner. I told him of my studies on mythology, stuff, and of Grandfather. I tried not to cry. I was trying to be so strong. I couldn't help it. My sentences came to a tremble and my words to sobs. Poor man was stunned. He just stared.  
  
"I'm sorry Anubis." I managed to say. I was startled when I felt his hand brush over mine in reasurrance. I gathered myself up. And apologized again.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." He said smiling. I studies him. The flickering light reflected his features quite well. His eyes, soft and calm. I could see into his soul. I noticed that I had been staring for a while.  
  
"Well, you must be tired. Let me make a bed for you." I said getting up. 


	2. ..and my once heardened heart, began to ...

Thanks to Lady Dragon Heart and Tyoko for reading and reviewing you're reviews are much appreciated.  
  
Ronin Warriors are not mine. They belong to Sunrise.  
  
  
  
The power was out. I carried the lit candled into the parlor. "Anubis are you sure, I really don't mind?" I asked. "No, thank you the couch is fine." he said with no hint of emotion. "Oh, okay." He's so strange. But yet...  
  
I didn't want to sleep in her grandfather's bedroom. I wouldn't be able to sleep, I mean it was practially my fault 'he' wasn't sleeping in it tonight. The couch would be fine. I watched her as she unfolded the blankets. There was something about her, maybe it was the way the flickering light was reflecting against her. Her eyes seemed illuminated, her skin looked so soft and her lips, oh her lips they looked so soft, and gullable. I was tempted to bend down and capture them. What am I thinking? No. I mean sure I've had women before, gifts from Master Talpa, but it never meant anything. This, this was different. I mean was I even capable of such a thing. No soul, no heart. But the ancient, maybe, just maybe, that something that was tooken away so long ago, is finally restored. And my victim? I wanted so badly to just touch those li- "Anubis, here hold this." She handed me the pillow cover. She placed the pillow inside the cover. "Anubis are you okay you looked awfully flushed?" I could feel myself getting even more hotter. Especially when she brushed her hand across my forehead. "You feel okay. Strange." she said looking at me. Here I was acting like a freaking school boy. I was a former dark warlord. But she was different. She wasn't amazingly beautiful. But to me she was the most beautifulest thing. Strange too, she's not afraid of me.  
  
Our eyes were locked. I could feel myself, my face grow warm. Mia don't be a fool. He couldn't possibly feel such things toward a person, and to think 'you' especially. I hadn't bathed in two days, my hair was a mess. But yet...Gosh he's so handsome and, and.... I turned away. I was surprised when I felt his hand grasp my chin, jerking me back to his gaze.  
  
Then it happened I kissed her. I was right, her lips were soft, like petals against my cold lips. She didn't resist. She tasted like honey. It felt so nice. I could feel my knees shake,and my once hardened heart, start to melt.  
  
Bliss. I wanted to back away. Resist him. His touch, his lips. I was not worth such a wonderful gift. But I couldn't avert. I could feel him deepen the kiss. I could feel my hands tremble, and I'm sure he felt it too, when I brushed his hair back.  
  
We broke when we heard rumbling and whimpering coming from upstairs. She withdrew, starring at me. "It must be Yulie." She turned her gaze from me. "I better go find out what's wrong." She said turning away and making her way across the parlor. "Wait!" I walked up to her. "You can't see, and I better join you just in case."  
  
I approved his gesture. We walked silently upstairs to the bedroom occupied by the eight year old boy.  
  
AN: okay everyone thank you for reading please ALL comments are welcome..tell me what you think..Tell me if it was too confusing. I'll fix it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Nasuti-san 


	3. Sweet surrender, I wanted to, gosh, so c...

Thank you everyone for reviewing...I'm sorry if it's taking me awhile but I'm going through a crisis, but don't worry I always have time for creative writting...(it's one of the only things keeping me sane)  
  
Ronin Warriors does not belong to me..  
  
The sound was getting clearer, it was coming from Yulie's room. I opened the slightly ajared door. There was the little boy tussling with his sheets. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He was mumbling something, it was hard to make out, but I understood some. "Please Momma, Papa...." I felt sorry for him, he was only a child. No child should be put through this. I brushed a calm hand over his forehead. He felt warm. I turned backwards facing Anubis. "Can you get me a wet cloth, they're in the bathroom." I asked. He simply nodded and left. Phew, there goes some of the tension. Now to the subject at hand. "Yulie." I shook him. He awoke with a start. Sitting up, his eyes darting around the room, he looked at me, tears brimming his eyes. He then just collapsed in my arms. I held him gently rocking him.  
  
I stood there gazing upon her and the child. She's so serene. Poor Yulie. I felt even more guilt. I walked over to the bed and knelt down handing Mia the damp cloth.  
  
He finally fell asleep. I tucked him back into bed pulling the covers over him. I was actually relieved when I heard Yulie crying. It took away a lot of tension. I was becoming a little etchy(*cough* think that's how u spell it) around him. Gee, maybe it's because I've never really *kissed* someone like that. Sure, I've had my little share of excitement, but it never meant anything...but this? It definatly made an impression. But does he really like me, see me for who I am? How am I to know? Damn, if I wasn't so insecure.  
  
I could tell she was stalling. I bent over to her. I'm sure she could feel my hot breath on the side of her neck. I could see she was nervous. I whisphered softly into her ear. "Mia, there are so many things I don't know about you and I'd like to know," I breathed in the scent of her hair, roses, "...Mia."  
  
I was so scared but yet I was thriving on the tension. Such an exerience. I turned my head and our lips joined. Blissfull. I could feel his tongue reach deeper down my throut. My tongues explored his mouth, his perfect mouth. His hands somehow found his way under my shirt and up my back. 'Gosh isn't this a bit fast, or just overwhelming. What was I getting myself into? This should stop, but I don't want it to.'  
  
Her back was so smooth, I brushed my hands across her shoulders. In all my years, never have I felt so happy, content, and at peace. I could feel her tense, though, I think I'm going too fast. I stopped.  
  
He broke the kiss. I looked at him. He smiled slightly. I think he could tell I wasn't ready for all this, and I was happy he yielded to my thoughts. I smiled back. We heard a moan and turned to the boy rustling in his bed. We looked at each other and stiffled a laugh. We were making out in Yulie's bed. Gosh, talk about lame. I sighed.  
  
I broke the silence. "It's late, I think we should both get some sleep." She nodded in agreement. I helped her off the bed. We stopped in the hallway. She said goodnight to me. "Goodnight Mia." I whispered in her air, then kissed it. I was surprised when she hugged me, hard. I chuckled, she was so cute. I found my way downstairs after seeing her to her room.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Damn. That kiss, was so good. I wanted so badly to have him lay near me. I was so lonely. I could feel tears trickled down my cheeks. I laughed at the thought of me finding love in the middle of all this going on. I laughed and cried at the same time. I was so lonely.  
  
I felt something pick up my arm and nestle into me. It was Mia. She found her way downstairs and lied down next to me on the couch, burying herself into me. I smiled and stroked her hair. "You won't be lonely anymore, I promise." I said softly. I pulled the blankets over us and I could feel sleep winning me over.  
  
  
  
AN: hey everyone....thank you for reading and please review, I LOVE critism.... love Nasuti-san 


End file.
